


lezgeddit

by luhaens



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Texting, a huge mess, bad humor??, irdk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-06-01 05:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15135779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luhaens/pseuds/luhaens
Summary: younghyun:what is this fragrance in the airyounghyun:smells a lot like tea(or a very unnecessary chat fic no one asked for)





	1. food chain

**Author's Note:**

> hi. 
> 
> life is a mess and so is this, but if this crackass fic can brighten up all your days (hopefully, even just a little bit) then MISSION ACCOMPLISHED
> 
> LET'S GET IT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a short intro!  
> \- the boys are all in university  
> \- they share a dorm apartment: jae, brian and dowoon share a room, sungjin and wonpil in the other!  
> \- the second part (after jaepil's convo) happens on a monday  
> \- their university majors will be revealed along the way!
> 
> have fun!

 

***

 _“lezgeddit”_ _  
_ _(brian, drum and 3 more)_

 

[11:31AM]  
**sungjin:** Tell me if I saw wrong  
**sungjin:** but is Jae sleeping with Wonpil?

 **brian:** holy sHit

 **drum:** naNi

 **sungjin:** Kids, please.

 **drum:** NANI

 **brian** : [image_attached.jpg]

 **jaebae:** no

 **pillie:** hyung!!

 **sungjin:** Thought so, the room was too peaceful to be true  
**sungjin:** @jaebae Thanks for the clarification

 **drum:** HAHAhA HAHAhHA

 **jaebae:** wait  
**jaebae:** what

 **brian:** cuddling

 **jaebae:** wai‒

 **drum:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **jaebae:** nO  
**jaebae:** HYUNG

 **brian:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **drum:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **jaebae:** @sungjin nO as in—URGH  
**jaebae:** @brian I trusted you

 

_brian changed their name to youngk_

 

 **jaebae:** @brian you are dead to me

 **drum:** ahAHahaha

 **youngk:** who is brian

 **jaebae:** Im coming for you  
**jaebae:** brian kang younghyun

 **drum:** uh oh

 **pillie:** (｀Д´) hyung!!

[11:47AM]  
**sungjin:** I left y’all for 10 minutes and this is what happens

[11:59AM]  
**sungjin:** Guys

 **pillie:** no worries hyung!! no casualties ٩(^ᴗ^)۶

 **sungjin:** .  
**sungjin:** @pillie I worry about you sometimes  

 

***

 _jaebae added youngk to the chat_ _  
_ _jaebae changed the chat name to “jaehyungparkian”_

 

 **youngk:** what

 **jaebae:** fk you

 **youngk:** (｀Д´)  
**youngk:** hyung!!  
**youngk:** (doesnt everyone want to though /winks/)

 **jaebae:** //gaSps  
**jaebae:** you disgust me

 

_jaebae changed youngk’s name to p.o.s_

 

 **p.o.s:** winkwonks

 **jaebae:** you = dead

 

_p.o.s changed the chat name to “jaehyungparkian is dEad”_

 

 **p.o.s:** what is jaehyungparkian  
**p.o.s:** i only know jaepil

 **jaebae:** .  
**jaebae:** you are cancelled

 

***

_p.o.s added drum to the chat_

 

 **drum:** who r u  
**drum:** how u get my no.

 

_p.o.s changed their name to younghyun_

 

 **drum:** ah hyung

 **younghyun:** [image_attached_1.jpg]  
**younghyun:** [image_attached_2.jpg]  
**younghyun:** [image_attached_3.jpg]  
**younghyun:** [image_attached_4.jpg]

 **drum:** ????

 **younghyun:** for safekeeping purposes  
**younghyun:** you’re going down w me

 **drum:** ok hyung i gotcha back  
**drum:** (☞ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)☞

 **younghyun:** (☞ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)☞

 

***

_younghyun added sungjin to the chat_

 

 **younghyun:** hyung  
**younghyun:** wanna see some jaepil

 **sungjin:** No  
**sungjin:** I don’t need my eyes bleached again

 **younghyun:** awman  
**younghyun:** can i give you a preview though

 **sungjin:** No

 

_younghyun is typing…_

 

 **sungjin:** No  
**sungjin:** No  
**sungjin:** N o  
**sungjin:** Go to class

 **younghyun:** : (

 **sungjin:** No.

 

 _younghyun is typing…_  
_sungjin has left the chat_

 

 **younghyun:** dammit

 

***

_“lezgeddit”_

_(drum, jaebae and 3 more)_

 

[10:50AM]  
**younghyun:** [image_attached_5.jpg]

 **drum:** [img.jpeg]

 **jaebae:** oh noW you’Re askinG foR it

 **drum:** oh shit

 **younghyun:** dOwoon rUN

 **jaebae:** oh no u dont

 **drum:** hyunG  
**drum:** heLp  
**drum:** younghyun hyuGuibNJKMLvY

 **younghyun:** MAN DOWN MAN DWON

 

_sungjin has left the chat_

 

 **pillie:** Σ(･口･)  
**pillie:** hyung!!

 

***

_jaebae, pillie_

 

[11:40PM]  
**pillie:** jae hyung!  
**pillie:** can i?  
**pillie:** (´･ᴗ･ ` )

 **jaebae:** ..  
**jaebae:** fine  
**jaebae:** (づ ◕‿◕ )づ

 **pillie:** ♡

 

***

 _“lezgeddit”_ _  
_ _(drum, jaebae and 3 more)_

_pillie added sungjin to the chat_

 

 **drum:** hyung

 **sungjin:** ?

 **younghyun:** wat

 **pillie:** ?

 **jaebae:** ^

 **younghyun:** ^

 **drum:** ..  
**drum:** nvm

 **sungjin:** Are you sure?

 **jaebae:** ^

 **younghyun:** ^

 **pillie:** ^

 **drum:** ..  
**drum:** yes  
**drum:** pls stop abusing d carrot heads

 **jaebae:** ^ what he said

 **pillie:** ^

 **younghyun:** ^

 **sungjin:** ..  
**sungjin:** ^

 **drum:** the disrespect  
**drum:** tsk

 **jaebae:** deal with it

 **drum:** D:  
**drum:** i rlly do need help tho  
**drum:** hyung

 **jaebae:** pls be specific

 **drum:** @younghyun hyung  
**drum:** @jaebae shldnt u b in class  
**drum:** stop texting!!  
**drum:** focus in class!!

 **jaebae:** //gasps  
**jaebae:** wat is dis  
**jaebae:** diSrespeKt  
**jaebae:** I practically raiSed u

 **drum:** deal w it  
**drum:** (^:

 **jaebae:** !!!!!!!!  
**jaebae:** how dare  
**jaebae:** U!!

 **younghyun:** stop being melodramatic  
**younghyun:** @drum where are u

 **drum:** music room 3  
**drum:** arts building

 **younghyun:** ok gimme 10 minutes

 **jaebae:** ungrateful brats  
**jaebae:** all of u

 

_***_

_“lezgeddit”_ _  
_ _(drum, jaebae and 3 more)_

 

 **sungjin:** Lunch anyone?

 **pillie:** me!

 **younghyun:** still helping dowoon with his assignment

 **drum:** sorry hyung next time

 **sungjin:** OK  
**sungjin:** Work hard kiddos

 **jaebae:** I  
**jaebae:** we need to discuss this disrespect going on  
**jaebae:** all those in favour say I

 **sungjin:** .

 **jaebae:** I

 **sungjin:** @pillie Let’s meet by the front gate in 5

 **pillie:** okie!  
**pillie:** i just ended class  
**pillie:** see u there!

 **jaebae:** //GASPS  
**jaebae:** @pillie u snake  
**jaebae:** how could u ignore me  
**jaebae:** u wound me  
**jaebae:** after all those nights

 **pillie:** .. hyung..

 **younghyun:** what is this fragrance in the air  
**younghyun:** smells a lot like tea

 **jaebae:** no

 **younghyun:** freshly brewed tea

 **sungjin:** HAHAHHA

 **pillie:** ah jae hyung really  
**pillie:** u didnt have to expose urself like this

 

_jaebae changed pillie’s name to snake_

 

 **jaebae:** @snake u are such a snake

 **drum:** AHA  
**drum:** spill d tea  
**drum:** all thos in favour say i  
**drum:** i

 **younghyun:** i

 **sungjin:** I

 **jaebae:** wait no  
**jaebae:** @sungjin u too????

 **sungjin:** Of course  
**sungjin:** Why wouldn’t I  
**sungjin:** Don’t worry though  
**sungjin:** I’ll get the exclusive from Kim Wonpil himself

 **jaebae:** kim wonpil dont u dare

 **snake:** ┐(´～｀)┌  
**snake:** a snake’s gotta survive  
**snake:** survival of the fittest, sweetie

 **younghyun:** chOkes  
**younghyun:** sweetiE

 **sungjin:** Study hard kids, I’ll send the full report later

 **drum:** (￣^￣)ゞ  
**drum:** u da best sungjin hyung

 **sungjin:** (☞ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)☞

 **younghyun:** (☞ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)☞

 **drum:** (☞ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)☞

 

_snake changed jaebae’s name to chicken bones_

 

 **snake:** are u ready sweetie  
**snake:** because im gonna chew u out  
**snake:** ( :

 **younghyun:** I’M READY  
**younghyun:** FOR SUM PIPIN’ HOT SWEET TEA

 **chicken bones:** THE DISRESPECT

 **drum:** ME 2  
**drum:** SO OISHI

 **chicken bones:** IM DISOWNING ALL OF U  
**chicken bones:** @drum stfU I have had enough of ur unnecessary japanese  
**chicken bones:** and @snake u watch out  
**chicken bones:** Im coming for u  
**chicken bones:** literally

 **drum:** i feel so attackD  
**drum:** dooshitE

 

***

_chicken bones, snake_

 

 **chicken bones:** no  
**chicken bones:** kim wonpil  
**chicken bones:** dont

 **snake:** u offended me hyung  
**snake:** :”(

 **chicken bones:** pls

 **snake:** the cuddles were nice while they lasted  
**snake:** no one calls me snake and gets away with it  
**snake:** thanks for the name hyung  
**snake:** i’ll do it justice

 **chicken bones:** kim wonpil  
**chicken bones:** i will shred ur beloved pink sweater

 **snake:** (°ロ°) !  
**snake:** how dare u put my sweater on the line

 **chicken bones:** I only learn from the best

 **snake:** ..  
**snake:** fk u

 

***

 _“lezgeddit”  
_ _(chicken bones, drum and 3 more)_

 

 **chicken bones:** kIM WONPIL U SNAKE  
**chicken bones:** I will shred ur sweatEr  
**chicken bones:** watCh me

 **snake:** hyung

 **chicken bones:** betRayed  
**chicken bones:** BY MY OWN KIND  
**chicken bones:** uS ANIMALS SHOULD STICK TOGETHER

 **snake:** u forgot where u stand in the food chain hyung

 **chicken bones:** !  
**chicken bones:** @sungjin  
**chicken bones:** what is this  
**chicken bones:** is this how u parent ur kids

 **sungjin:** And I quote: “ **jaebae:** I practically raiSed u”  
**sungjin:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **chicken bones:** I MEANT YOON DOWOON

 **drum:** ?  
**drum:** y u call

 **sungjin:** @drum I come with great news

 **drum:** oooOOh

 **younghyun:** i’m ready

 **drum:** itadakimasu

 **sungjin:** [screenshot.jpg]

 **chicken bones:** .  
**chicken bones:** park sungjiN

 **drum:** @sungjin u da best hyung

 **younghyun:** omooooo  
**younghyun:** omo jae hyung  
**younghyun:** you are so soft for pillie

 **drum:** SO kAWAII DESU

 **snake:** ☆ ～('▽^人)

 **sungjin:** When’s the wedding?

 **chicken bones:** fuck all of u  
**chicken bones:** I need better friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> p.o.s = piece of shit  
> snake = wonpil  
> chicken bones = jae
> 
> \- the screenshot that sungjin shared in the group was the conversation between jae and wonpil!!  
> \- images shared by/between youngk and dowoon are photos of jae and wonpil cuddling HEHE  
> \- it's all pretty platonic rn, except maybe jaepil oho
> 
> comments are greatly appreciated! have a great day ahead : )


	2. modern technology

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chicken bones = jae  
> snake = wonpil
> 
> \- jae's a political science major with a minor in music composition  
> \- youngk is a double major, in business administration and arts management  
> \- dowoon majors in computer science but takes a few music electives, which is why they share some classes!
> 
> also, idk how entertaining this will be but i can assure you, it will be gay winkwonks
> 
> it's an interactive chapter, so please hit the links or else you wouldn't know the context!!

_"lezgeddit”_ _  
_ _(chicken bones, drum and 3 more)_

 

 **drum:** <https://youtu.be/e62M-5-7ajY>

**sungjin:** What did I just hear  
**sungjin:** I regret  
**sungjin:** Everything  
**sungjin:** All my life decisions

 **younghyun:** AHHAHAHAHA  
**younghyun:** HA  
**younghyun:** HAHAHAHA  
**younghyun:** H  
**younghyun:** HAGAGGAHAGAAHAG

 **chicken bones:** omfg can u stfu

 **younghyun:** i’m actually tearinG hahahaha

 **chicken bones:** oh ym god brian  
**chicken bones:** jfc stOP

 **snake:** ??  
**snake:** i dont understand

 **younghyun:** jae HHAaahah  
**younghyun:** AHAHAHAHAHA iCb it  
**younghyun:** jae clicked the link  
**younghyun:** forgot that his volume was maxed  
**younghyun:** prof literally looked so disturbed

 **chicken bones:** gDi

 **snake:** oh crap

 **drum:** damn

 **younghyun:** the whole room thought he was fappinG  
**younghyun:** prof. park looked so scandaliseD HAHA

 **snake:** （／_＼）

 **drum:** <https://youtu.be/FEcRZFZERCg>

**sungjin:** Please turn the volume down  
**sungjin:** Before it happens again

 **chicken bones:** ffs

 

_chicken bones has left the chat_

 

 **sungjin:** Do I even need to ask

 **drum:** HAAHAHAH

 

_***_

_“lezgeddit”_

_(drum, snake and 2 more)_

 

 **sungjin:** Hey  
**sungjin:** Is everyone free for practice today?

 **younghyun:** jae hyung and i are done for the day  
**younghyun:** we’re chillin at the back of dowoon’s lecture

 **drum:** u r?

 

_younghyun added j to the chat_

 

 **j:** yeah we’re right by the back door

 **sungjin:** Don’t distract the kid

 **drum:** o hyung  
**drum:** i c u!!

 **j:** yea we see u too  
**j:** u can stop waving now  
**j:** ur arm’s gonna drop off anytime

 **drum:** ah ok

 **younghyun:** focus dowoonie

 **drum:** ok hyung!  
**drum:** anyways @sungjin hyung i end soon  
**drum:** in abt 20 mins

 **sungjin:** OK  
**sungjin:** Wonpil?

 

_snake changed his name to onefeel!_

 

 **onefeel!:** umumumum  
**onefeel!:** still got 1 hr to go

 **sungjin:** OK I’ll book a room for 8pm  
**sungjin:** All okay?

 **j:** and brian are a-ok

 **onefeel!:** okay!!

 **drum:** ok

 

_***_

_j, younghyun_

 

 **j:** dude  
**j:** brian my man  
**j:** u are soft  
**j:** so soft and squishy

 **younghyun:** waht?

 **j:** wHipped

 **younghyun:** ??

 **j:** dowoonie

 **younghyun:** i don’t understand?

 **j:** u are so soft for dowoonie

 **younghyun:** am not

 **j:**  


**younghyun:** isn’t everyone soft for dowoon

 **j:** oh trust me  
**j:** I am  
**j:** but u are so so so so  
**j:** s o f t  
**j:** literally like  
**j:**  


**younghyun:** .  
**younghyun:** i  
**younghyun:** do i?

 **j:** hOly shit  
**j:** dude ur face is burnin UP  
**j:** are u ok my man

 **younghyun:** fuck off  
**younghyun:** and stfu DUDE i can hear you cackling

 **j:** pft  
**j:** HAHAHAHAHHAAH  
**j:** ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

 **younghyun:** dude wtf???  
**younghyun:** can you like  
**younghyun:** stop maybe????

 **j:** brian my man  
**j:** my dude my best bud

 **younghyun:** what

 **j:** u are so in LURVE  
**j:** WHIPPED

 **younghyun:** you are gonna get us kicked out

 **j:** //makes whipping noises

 **younghyun:** why are you doing this  
**younghyun:** you’re literally right beside me

 **j:** oho  
**j:** u asked for it

 

_… j is recording a voice message…_

 

 **younghyun:** NO

 **j:** [AUD 0:03]  
**j:** PLAY IT

 **younghyun:** no

 **j:** okay  
**j:** then I will

 **younghyun:** o no

 **j:** ..  
**j:** fuck

 **younghyun:** HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA

 **j:** I hate this  
**j:** who the fuck put speakers on phones  
**j:** christ

 **younghyun:** HAHAHAAHAHA

 **j:** whipped

 **younghyun:** HYUNG!

 

***

_“lezgeddit’_

_(drum, j and 3 more)_

 

 **drum:** @sungjin hyung  
**drum:** me brian n jae hyung r gonna grab dinner b4 prac  
**drum:** wanna join?

 **sungjin:** Go ahead, I’ll grab some with Pil after his class

 **drum:** okay

 

***

_drum, younghyun_

 

 **drum:** hyung

 **younghyun:** hm?

 **drum:** i m Slightly worried

 **younghyun:** about?

 **drum:** jae hyung  
**drum:** is he angry  
**drum:** he looks v grumpy

 **younghyun:** probably jealous  
**younghyun:** or sad  
**younghyun:**  because y’know  
**younghyun:** jaepil cuddle wuddle was a thing

 **drum:** AH  
**drum:** xD

 **younghyun:** please woonie stop using xD

 **drum:** but theyre cool

 **younghyun:** ..  
**younghyun:** whatever floats your boat

 **drum:** hey hyung

 **younghyun:** hm?

 **drum:** y was ur face so red  
**drum:** like when we were in class

 **younghyun:** ah  
**younghyun:** it was

 **drum:** ure turning red again hyung

 **younghyun:** nothing

 **drum:** r u sure  
**drum:** is it a fever  
**drum:** r u sick?

 **younghyun:** no i’m not  
**younghyun:** it’s nothing really  
**younghyun:** just something stupid jae said then

 **drum:** ah rlly?  
**drum:** can i help?

 **younghyun:** it’s nothing don’t worry about it

 **drum:** okay

 

***

_j, younghyun_

 

 **j:** WHIPPED  
**j:** ur face is so red bro

 **younghyun:** SHUT UP

 **j:** u know ur face dont lie  
**j:** and Im starting to feel it’s right  
**j:** all the attraction  
**j:** the TENSION

 **younghyun:** i will block you

 **j:** denial is bad brian

 **younghyun:** ahhhh  
**younghyun:** don’t you know all about that hyung  
**younghyun:** denial is bad jae  
**younghyun:** winkwonks

 **j:** I dont understand???

 **younghyun:** /whispers/ jaepil

 **j:** ..  
**j:** I think dowoon might be a better best friend

 

***

_“lezgeddit”_

_(drum, j and 3 more)_

 

 **j:** hi all  
**j:** I would like to make an announcement

 **sungjin:** ?

 **j:** yoon dowoon is now my best friend

 **drum:** ??  
**drum:** nani  
**drum:** what abt brian hyung

 **onefeel!:** what about me!!!

 **j:** @drum ah dowoonie my best buddy  
**j:** brian is a horrible best friend  
**j:** I have misjudged  
**j:** dowoon u should have been my best bud since the start

 **onefeel!:** what about me!!!

 **j:** an acquaintance

 **onefeel!:** つ´Д`)つ  
**onefeel!:** (╥﹏╥)  
**onefeel!:** meanie!!

 **younghyun:** kokoro is brokoro

 **j:** tears stream  
**j:** down ur face  
**j:** @younghyun stop hanging out with dowoon his japanese is rubbing off on u

 **onefeel!:** (ಥ﹏ಥ)  
**onefeel!:** we are no longer!! cuddle buddies!!  
**onefeel!:** find someone!! else!! who appreciates!! your bony limbs in their bed!!

 **drum:** oh damn

 **younghyun:** shots fiRed

 **sungjin:** Hi it’s 8pm

 **j:** why wouldnt they appreciate my warm embraces

 **sungjin:** WHERE ARE ALL OF YOUR SCRAWNY ASSES

 **drum:** uh oh

 **younghyun:** dad is angry

 **drum:** otw hyung we’re rite outside!!!

 

***

_drum, younghyun_

 

 **drum:** quick ques  
**drum:** y m i jae hyung’s new best friend

 **younghyun:** i called him out on his jaepil denial bullshit

 **drum:** ah

 

***

_“lezgeddit”_

_(drum, j and 3 more)_

 

 **sungjin:** Stop texting  
**sungjin:** I can see you @younghyun @drum

 **j:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

_***_

_“lezgeddit”_

_(drum, j and 3 more)_

 

 **j:** hi  
**j:** Im bored

 **sungjin:** It’s 2am, go to sleep

 **j:** ooh   
**j:** whatcha doin’?

 **sungjin:** Assignments

 **j:** can I join

 **sungjin:** No  
**sungjin:** You are a distraction  
**sungjin:** Go to sleep

 **j:** : (  
**j:** but I cant sleep

 **sungjin:** Go cuddle with Pil

 **j:** NO

 **sungjin:** Then don’t sleep  
**sungjin:** Whatever helps you sleep at night

 **j:** （￣□￣; ）

 

***

_j, onefeel!_

 

_j is typing…_

_j is typing…_

 

 **onefeel!:** hyung  
**onefeel!:** i see u lurking

 **j:** ..  
**j:** why are u up

 **onefeel!:** i just finished writing a paper

 **j:** ohh

 **onefeel!:** ...so?

 **j:** I  
**j:** uh  
**j:** couldnt sleep

 **onefeel!:** .. sighs  
**onefeel!:** come over

 **j:** really?

 **onefeel!:** yes  
**onefeel!:** before i change my mind

 **j:** Σ(ﾟДﾟ；  
**j:** Im coming

 **onefeel!:** bring ur own pillow

 **j:** roger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> onefeel! = wonpil  
> j = jae
> 
> what d'yall think of cuddle buddies jaepil :-)
> 
> and if you didn't catch it, lyrics referenced:  
> \- hips don't lie, shakira (if anyone knows where this was, i shall give you cookies HAHA)  
> \- fix you, coldplay
> 
> also,, the video was a real thing, one of my best buds sent me this in the middle of the night one day while we were talking about hidden vocals and i showed it to my brother the other day, he wanted to throw me out of the window : )


	3. fantastic baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jae get's drunk, dowoon is underappreciated
> 
> chaos ensues :^)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happens on a friday! and yes jae has saturday morning classes

_***_

_drum, j_

 

 **drum:** hey hyung  
**drum:** r u free later

 **j:** DOWOON my mans  
**j:** wassup

 **drum:** i need to buy sticks and moongel  
**drum:** do u want anything from the store

 **j:** some best friend bonding ALREADY  
**j:** but yeah I do wanna get some strings  
**j:** Im done after 5 today

 **drum:** gr8! i end ard that time too

 **j:** cool!! see u at the main gate after class

 

***

 _lezgeddit_ _  
_ _(drum, j and 3 more)_

 

 **j:** hey guys!  
**j:** drum and I are going down to the store later after class to grab some gear  
**j:** anyone need anything?

 **onefeel!:** nope! i’m good

 **younghyun:** i am saddened @drum  
**younghyun:** why didn’t you ask me to go too

 **drum:** ah i wldve but hyung u have night classes today

 **younghyun:** that’s true  
**younghyun:** :”(  
**younghyun:** i need some picks, i keep losing mine lately  
**younghyun:** jae hyung knows the kind i use

 **drum:** okay

 **sungjin:** i need strings

 **j:** Im getting a set so I’ll get u one too ya  
**j:** dont wait for us  
**j:** we’ll grab food before coming back

 **sungjin:** Be safe  
**sungjin:** No drinking

 **j:** bob I love u but  
**j:** u are not my dad

 **sungjin:** Why am I Bob

 **j:** because you look like Bob the builder

 

_j changed sungjin’s name to BOB_

 

 **BOB:** ????  
**BOB:** I don’t see the resemblance

 **younghyun:** you kinda do

 **onefeel!:** oh what big eyes u have

 **drum:** but sungjin hyung’s nose is too big

 **onefeel!:** ΣΣ(ﾟДﾟ;)

 **BOB:** .

 **j:** broooooooo  
**j:** #truth

 **** **BOB:** When will this disrespect end

 **drum:** i never said it was a bad thing??  
**drum:** hyung is v blessed  
**drum:** yknow ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **onefeel!:** (꒪ȏ꒪;)

 **younghyun:** tea

 **BOB:** !!!!!!  
**BOB:** Yoon Dowoon  
**BOB:** Let’s have a chat later okay? :)

 **j:** yiKes  
**j:** smiley faces have never been scarier

 

***

 _lezgeddit_ _  
_ _(drum, j and 3 more)_

 

 **j:** [image3.jpg]

 **BOB:** Drink in moderation  
**BOB:** You still have classes tomorrow

 **j:** u r NOT my dad

 **younghyun:** you alcoholic

 **j:** I barely drank anything and u call me an alcoholic

 **drum:** [img2.jpeg]

 **younghyun:** good boy dowoon

 **drum:** :^)  
**drum:** i have ques  
**drum:** jae hyung drinks alcohol n yall call him alcoholic

 **BOB:** Oh no I know where this is going

 **drum:** but when i drink fanta why dont yall call me fantastic

 **j:** ..

 **BOB:** ..

 **younghyun:** ..

 **onefeel!:** ..

 **j:** I want to ditch him already

 **BOB:** Kid did you drink  
**BOB:** you’re barely legal

 **younghyun:** @j what did you do to my precious innocent child

 **drum:** wha???

 **onefeel!:** dowoonie has grown!!!!!

 **j:** I did nothing I swear on Wonpil’s disgusting sweater

 **drum:** HYUNGS ive been legal for years  
**drum:** m not a kid anymore

 **onefeel!:** i did nth to offend u why do u attac me  
**onefeel!:** i’m an innocent child too!!  
**onefeel!:** hmpF

 **BOB:** All of you are drunk

 

***

_j, onefeel!_

 

[1:45AM]  
**j:** pil  
**j:** pillieeee  
**j:** piiiiilllll I a m sooooooory

 **onefeel!:** ??  
**onefeel!:** what  
**onefeel!:** are u okay hyung

 **j:** pillie!!!!!!! ! 1!  
**j:** I mis s u

 **onefeel!:** we just saw each other in the day?

 **j:** when wil u bUrn uR sweter  
**j:** can I burn it f or u? ??

 **onefeel!:** stop offending me!! ( ͒˃⌂˂ ͒)  
**onefeel!:** i will let this slide because u are drunk  
**onefeel!:** what has my sweater ever done to u

 **j:** wonpil

 **onefeel!:** it is just an INNOCENT knit sweater

 **j:** why do u smile like the sun  
**j:** my eyeS hurt

 **onefeel!:** uh  
**onefeel!:** (´๑•_•๑)

 **j:** u are soOoOOoOoOOOo cuUUtEeaecrgvethb5j7687

 **onefeel!:** um thanks?

 **j:** q3c45v4h5b6nrm8

 **onefeel!:** are u okay??  
**onefeel!:** ????  
**onefeel!:** hyung???

 

***

 _lezgeddit_ _  
_ _(drum, j and 3 more)_

 

[2:25AM]  
**drum:** hyungs  
**drum:** any1 still awake

 

***

_drum, younghyun_

  
[2:31AM]  
**drum:** sos  
**drum:** sOS  
**drum:** HYUNG

 **younghyun:** ????????  
**younghyun:** I’M HERE  
**younghyun:** DID SOMEONE ATTAK YOU  
**younghyun:** WHER RE YOU  
**younghyun:** WHAT HAPPENED???

 **drum:** oh  
**drum:** not that kind of sos

 **younghyun:** oh

 **drum:** as in  
**drum:** jae hyung has been clinging onto me  
**drum:** drunk

 **younghyun:** can you manage?

 **drum:** we r still in d bar but  
**drum:** i may need some help  
**drum:** axcwvtybjuyn243q5465

 **younghyun:** ???  
**younghyun:** what’s going on??

 **drum:** oh!! sry i was wrestling the soju out of hyung’s hands  
**drum:** hes been complaining abt pillie hyung  
**drum:** and his horrible sense of fashion  
**drum:** v sad over pillie hyung for some reason???? and uhhhh  
**drum:** i think tmi  
**drum:** its getting too personal

 **younghyun:** ooooh do share  
**younghyun:** (｀∀´)Ψ

 **drum:** (ʃƪ¬‿¬)

 

_… drum is recording a voice message…_

 

 **drum:** [AUD 1:13]

 **younghyun:** oh my g o d  
**younghyun:** wait  
**younghyun:** why are you so sober

 **drum:** i didnt drink  
**drum:** only drank fanta  
**drum:** anyways we in a taxi now  
**drum:** will b back in abt 10  
**drum:** can u meet us outside  
**drum:** to carry the goods  
**drum:**  and ive run out of cash paying for hyung

 **younghyun:** ah okay

[3:00AM]  
**drum:** and also a wet towwl

 

***

 _lezgeddit_ _  
_ _(drum, j and 3 more)_

 

[3:10AM]  
**BOB:** What’s going on?

 **younghyun:** oh hyung  
**younghyun:** we're bringing jae hyung up now

 **BOB:** Is Dowoon with you?

 **younghyun:** yeah, he’s carrying jae on his back

 **BOB:** Okay

 **onefeel!:** is hyung okay???

 **younghyun:** yeah just  
**younghyun:** really drunk

 **drum:** im running into the showr first  
**drum:** hyung puked on me

 **onefeel!:** u can do it friends!!

 **BOB:** How are you able to text  
**BOB:** Aren’t you carrying hyung

 **drum:** we in the lift now

 **younghyun:** he literally dumped hyung onto the ground

 **drum:** i m tired  
**drum:** n brian hyung alrd showered so he wont carry jae hyung

 **younghyun:** he’s glaring at me

 **onefeel!:** just leave hyung by the door we’ll handle him!

 **drum:** u mean jae hyung or brian hyung

 **BOB:** pft

 **younghyun:** you brat

 **drum:** aaaaah sungjin hyung help hes hitting me

 **BOB:** Can the 3 of you just come up in one piece

 **younghyun:** ok  
**younghyun:**    


**onefeel!:**  so cute!!

 **BOB:** I don't understand

 **younghyun:** we are three pieces but if we bearstack we become one  
**younghyun:** actually forget it i don't understand it myself  
**younghyun:** i need my sleep

 **BOB:** Y’all are so noisy I can hear you from the door  
**BOB:** Stop whacking the poor boy  
**BOB:** He’s going to drop the dead weight on his back

 **younghyun:** jae hyung’s gonna have a fit when he sees this chat

 **onefeel!:** he’ll be yelling “all u ungrateful brats!! wat is dis disrespekt!!”

 **BOB:** Don’t do that, I can hear it in my head already

 **younghyun:** okay bros now that the dude’s back i’m gonna go to sleep

 **BOB:** Okay

 **onefeel!:** nightnights

 

***

 _lezgeddit_ _  
_ _(drum, j and 3 more)_

 

[8:20AM]  
**j:** dudes  
**j:** bros  
**j:** how did I get home

[8:27AM]  
**j:** guys?  
**j:** helloooooo???  
**j:** wait I just realised  
**j:** why didnt anyone wake me up for class  
**j:** WAIT  
**j:** WHY AM I SITTING OUTSIDE THE HOUSE  
**j:** where are my keys  
**j:** oh I didn’t bring them  
**j:** BROS  
**j:** help a bro out

 **drum:** y r u so noisy  
**drum:** is not even 9 yet

 **j:** I HAVE CLASS IN 3 MINS

 **BOB:** So I told you to not get your ass drunk

 **onefeel!:** chill out  
**onefeel!:** i’ll open the door  
**onefeel!:** stop screaming  
**onefeel!:** we stayed up trying to get u back

 **BOB:** Actually, no, we just woke up for the drama and went back to sleep

 **onefeel!:** maknae literally carried u back don’t u dare complain

 **j:** geez just open the door for me

 **onefeel!:** on a second thought  
**onefeel!:** no  
**onefeel!:** after discussions, we have decided to let u face the consequences

 **drum:** AAAAAHHH  
**drum:** y r u all so noisy!!!!  
**drum:** i just want 2 sleep

 **younghyun:** just open the goddamn door for him  
**younghyun:** or we’ll never hear the end of this  
**younghyun:** ah dowoonnnnn noooo  
**younghyun:** come baaaccck

 **drum:** im just opening the dorr

 **j:** DOWOON MY BEST MAN  
**j:** I love u bro

 **drum:** ok

 **younghyun:** dowoooooon  
**younghyun:** the bed is coldddddd

 **drum:** coming

 

***

_cyjcyj, drum_

 

 **drum:** i hv babies as hyungs  
**drum:** y

 **cyjcyj:** idk why but  
**cyjcyj:** i kinda envy

 **drum:** no u dont

 **cyjcyj:** datsrite i dont

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOB = sungjin  
> cyjcyj = got7's youngjae!!
> 
> bearstack: icebear = dowoon, panda = jae, grizz = brian
> 
> if y'all were wondering what moongel is, it's a kinda sticky, gel-like substance that you stick on drum skins or on cymbals to reduce resonance and ringing to produce a cleaner/puchier/crispier sound! i've seen quite a few drummers use moongel on their toms but i'm not sure if dowoon actually uses moongel irl haha
> 
> as usual, all my chapters are unbetaed, so do let me know if you find any mistakes (in format or names; typos are intentional!!) so that i can edit them asap!!
> 
> i hope yall had, and will have, a great week!! comments are v much appreciated! （´・｀ ）♡


	4. progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jaepil. 
> 
> that's the summary. also, jae is very tsundere.

***

 _lezgeddit_ _  
_ _(drum, j and 3 more)_

 

_onefeel! renamed the chat to CRISIS!!!_

 

 **onefeel!:** FRIENDS

 **j:** wat  
**j:** why are u screaming so early

 **BOB:** It’s already 2pm, what do you mean early

 **j:** I just rose from the bed  
**j:** so it’s still morning for me u SUCKERS

 **younghyun:** for you  
**younghyun:** not the rest of us

 **drum:** clock reads 2 in the afternoon hyung

 **younghyun:** yes facts

 **j:** FINE

 **onefeel!:** FRIENDS!!

 **j:** WHAT  
**j:** I am NOT ur friend

 **onefeel!:** okay fine!!  
**onefeel!:** excluding jae hyung, FRIENDS  
**onefeel!:** i have a crisis

 **younghyun:** ok what

 **onefeel!:** i saw a really cute guy  
**onefeel!:** tall and has nice smile  
**onefeel!:** when he smiles,, wrinkles form at the eyes

 **drum:** who?

 **j:** Why do u describe him like hes old

 **younghyun:** OOH COMPETITION

 **onefeel!:** @younghyun ??  
**onefeel!:** @drum i think his name was jinyoung?? i think he goes to our school!!

 **younghyun:** no nothing :^)  
**younghyun:** nothing you have to worry your pretty little head over

 **onefeel!:** oh thanks hyung u think i'm pretty?

 **BOB:** jinyoung as in park jinyoung?

 **younghyun:** like jaebum’s jinyoung??

 **j:** LA mark’s jinyoung?  
**j:** and cmon Wonpil, Dowoons the only person Brian will  ever think is pretty

 **drum:** like youngjae’s jinyoung hyung???  
**drum:** thks btw @j @younghyun

 **onefeel!:** …  
**onefeel!:** why does everyone know a jinyoung  
**onefeel!:** it’s a common name!! don’t ruin my hopes!!

 **younghyun:** we are talking about the SAME jinyoung

 **onefeel!:** okay fine!!  
**onefeel!:** is he attached? (〃ー〃)

 **BOB:** Uh

 **younghyun:** yes

 **drum:** i guesss???

 **onefeel!:** (T⌓T)  
**onefeel!:** nuuuuu

 **drum:** dont b sad hyung!!

 **younghyun:** there are plenty more fish in the sea

 **onefeel!:** :””)  
**onefeel!:** thanks guys  
**onefeel!:** but can we have pizza and ice cream later

 **j:** YES  
**j:** let’s do it IM ALL FOR PIZZA AND ICE CREAM

 **BOB:** @j I shall assume you’re paying?

 **j:** WHAT  
**j:** no  
**j:**  Bro iM BROKE

 **BOB:** That’s what you always say  
**BOB:** but you leave your transaction receipts around the house  
**BOB:** [picture.jpg]

 **j:** no  
**j:** NO  
**j:** why u  bein sneakyyyyy  
**j:** why u digging out my trash?????

 **BOB:** Well since you enjoy the splendour of things  
**BOB:** I vaguely recall you throwing them like confetti last night and I quote  
**BOB:** “IM RICH BITCHES HAH I CAN BUY THE NEW FENDER AMP NOW HAH”  
**BOB:** And someone has to clean up the mess, right?

 **younghyun:** may i add  
**younghyun:** “and to thank you all for your support, i will pay for lobster pizza anytime you ask”

 **j:** LIES  
**j:** theres no evidENCe I said that  
**j:** u cant maKE ME

 **drum:** [VID 0:08]  
**drum:** thr u go

 **j:** //soft whimpers  
**j:** //whispers no  
**j:** AHA but this is not lobster pizza youre asking for  
**j:** cant fool me LOSERS

 **onefeel!:** YEY pizza and icecream on jae hyung tonight!!  
**onefeel!:** o(*^▽^*)o

 **BOB:** Can’t say no to that

 **j:** //sighs yeah  
**j:** cant say no to that  
**j:** fiNe pizza and icecream NOW I NEED TO GET TO CLASS

 **younghyun:** SOFT

 **j:** NO

 **younghyun:**    


**drum:** HAHA good one hyung

 

***

_j, onefeel!_

 

 **onefeel!:** hey hyung  
**onefeel!:** what time d’you get out of class?

 **j:** uhh in an hour

 **onefeel!:** great! we can head back together!

 **j:** sure?? if u dont mind waiting though I have a short consultation after, for like 10mins?

 **onefeel!:** okay!!  
**onefeel!:** we can get the pizza and icecream before heading back  
**onefeel!:** actually can we get two tubs of icecream?  
**onefeel!:** i kind want both chocolate and vanilla..  
**onefeel!:** but it’s okay!! i can pay for the other tub  
**onefeel!:** do you like pineapple on ur pizza?

 **j:** wonpil

 **onefeel!:** yes

 **j:** stop  
**j:** breathe  
**j:** where are u

 **onefeel!:** um  
**onefeel!:** at the benches near ur class?

 **j:** come inside  
**j:** Im right by the back door

 **onefeel!:** but u have a lecture now

 **j:** just get in

 **onefeel!:** i can wait outside it’s alright

 **j:** no it’s not

 **onefeel!:** (・о・)??

 **j:** just  
**j:** come in u loser I will hold ur hand

 **onefeel!:** wat

 **j:** ok look  
**j:** u are obviously not ok  
**j:** and Im tryin g to focus on my lecture  but I can seee u from the window and it’s distra c tign  
**j:** so Im saying for the la st time  
**j** : stop being a sad sob outside and come in so I can hold ur hand

 **onefeel!:** u want to hold my hand?

 **j:** no I dont want to but u obviously need some form of comfort  
**j:** and Im already regretting this so  
**j:** offer only stands for 5 seconds so if ur ass aint up by then

 **onefeel!:** I’M UP

 **j:** good  
**j:** now get in here my hands are fucking cold I need some warmth from the outside

 **onefeel!:** whatever u say hyung i know u just wanna hold my hand ;-----)

 **j:** u nasty piece of shit  
**j:** offer no longer available u can stay in ur lonely bubble outside

 **onefeel!:** that’s too bad because i’m already in the chair next to u and i’m warm and i really wanna hold ur hand

 **j:** shut up and just hold my hand

 **onefeel!:** hey hyung?

 **j:** what

 **onefeel!:** thanks  
**onefeel!:** i really appreciate it

 **j:** ..  
**j:** anytime  
**j:** and I told u to be quiet

 **onefeel!:** yeah i figured i could do non-verbal speech  
**onefeel!:** like u know  
**onefeel!:** technology exists

 **j:** oh for fucks sake stOP REMINDING ME OF THE OTHER INCIDENT  
**j:** GIVE ME A BREAK

 **onefeel!:** HAHA love u hyung ♡

 **j:** no

 

***

 _CRISIS!!!_ _  
_ _(drum, j and 3 more)_

 

 **drum:** did u get pineapple

 **j:** wat???

 **drum:** did u get pineapple on pizza

 **j:** we got 2 with and 2 without

 **drum:** nice

 **younghyun:** pineapple dO NOT belong on pizza

 **BOB:** NO we are not having this debate Brian

 **drum:** but they taste gud  
**drum:** but i mean they taste gud w or wo pineapple

 **j:** thats right my bro  
**j:** pizza is an international delicacy  
**j:** with or without the pineapple

 **younghyun:** well i ain’t touching the pineapple  
**younghyun:** the pineapple don't belOng on the pizZa  
**younghyun:** it's a FRUIT

 **j:** which is PRECISELY why theres the option “without pineapple”  
**j:** so that u can have ur pure pizza

 **BOB:** I could not agree more

 **j:** well Bob finally we agree to something

 **BOB:** We agree to a lot of things

 **younghyun:** no you don’t

 **j:** that is right we dont

 **BOB:**  Alright we don’t

 **j:** hey wow we did it again  
**j:** we are on a ROLL Bob  
**j:** also we are on the way back like 5 steps away from the house and I am STARVING  
**j:** I am starving and I am tired

 **younghyun:** okay point taken

 **j:** and I am going to sit down and EAT because Jae is hungry  
**j:** Jae need nutrients MY STOMACH IS LITERALLY DIGESTING ITSELF HERE

 **BOB:** How about you just  
**BOB:** Take off your shoes, walk through the open door, put the food down, put the ice cream in the fridge, sit down at the table and eat

 **j:** it aint that easy man

 **BOB:** Just stop texting and eat

 **j:** FINE  
**j:** I tell u all about my struggles but no ones to give me attention FINE

 **onefeel!:** do u want me to hold ur hand hyung?

 **j:** no

 

***

_j, onefeel!_

 

 **j:** yes pls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi. 
> 
> it's been about 2 weeks?? since this was updated,, i was busy preparing for the start of uni and was away at camp but tbvvvvvh i m starting to run out of ideas and kind of having a block so i apologize if the chapter might seem a bit short :"( 
> 
> honestly speaking ik that there's a big debate about pineapple on pizza but idk much about that bcs i like pineapple on mine heh 
> 
> i dont really know who actually reads this?? but i really appreciate you!! ♡ do leave a comment if u enjoyed this and have a great day!!
> 
> ((also i've been watching brooklyn nine-nine so u might find references ;-) ))


	5. to be young

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sungjin learns about the language of the youth.

***

 _CRISIS!!!  
_ _(drum, j and 3 more)_

 

 **BOB:** What is internet slang?

 **j:** dude  
**j:** Sungjin my good man  
**j:**  icb udk what internet slang is

 **BOB:** ?? I did not understand that

 **younghyun:** icb i can’t believe  
**younghyun:** udk you don’t know

 **drum:** tfw

 **j:** exactly mfw

 **drum:** wonpil hyung has a stash of matching plaid outfits

 **j:** NO

 **younghyun:** ok tmi

 **drum:** smh how can this b

 **j:** nonononononoNONONONO  
**j:** kim wonpil pls kys  
**j:** istG icb u  
**j:** I will BURN it all

 **younghyun:** wait

 **j:** WHAT

 **younghyun:** WAIT

 **j:** WTF U WANT

 **younghyun:** @j what did u teach dowoon  
**younghyun:** why is he sayinG THE F WORD

 **j:** what????

 **drum:** nani

 **j:** where in this conversation  
**j:** DID HE SAY IT

 **younghyun:**  YOON DOWOON MY PRECIOUS CHILD  
**younghyun:**  @j WHAT DID YOU TEACH HIM

 **j:** who’S the bad influence I will find u  
**j:** and I will kill u

 **younghyun:** @j “tfw”  
**younghyun:** he saiD THE FUCK WHEN

 **j:** ..  
**j:** uh

 **drum:** ..

 **BOB:** ..  
**BOB:** TFW - that feel when

 **j:** Sungjin I am so proud of u

 **younghyun:** wait  
**younghyun:** tfw didn’t stand for the fuck when?

 **j:** the fuck  
**j:** no bro it never did

 **younghyun:** what the fuck??

 **drum:** smh  
**drum:** y'all r bad influences  
**drum:** @j @younghyun hyungs plis feel free to kys

 **j:** oh fuck

 **younghyun:** crap

 **j:** wp ydw wp

 **BOB:** Wonpil Yoon Dowoon Wonpil…? What?  
**BOB:** ..  
**BOB:** Guys??  
**BOB:** I don't understand???

 **onefeel!:** neither do i hyung  
**onefeel!:** neither do i

 

***

 _CRISIS!!!_ _  
_ _(drum, j and 3 more)_

 

 **j:** Is there a word between mad and disappointment  
**j:** bcs thats exactly how prof Park is looking at me

 **BOB:** What did you do this time?

 **j:** I forgot about my research paper  
**j:** Im just about to offer Wonpil as a peace offering what dyall think?

 **BOB:** No

 **j:** Im thinking a bow around the head or the neck?

 **BOB:** What? Why the neck? Why a bow even?

 **j:** like a present yanno  
**j:** but I aint got no ribbon now so Im abouta use one of those removable ones from the paper bags  
**j:** I think around the neck I dont have enough ribbon to make it round his head

 **onefeel!:** why me?????  
**onefeel!:** i will NOT succumb to ur slavery  
**onefeel!:** (hide me guys hes going to kidnap me!!)

 **j:** U are parks favorite student  
**j:** cmon man Wonpil help a bro out  
**j:** my grades need saving

 **onefeel!:** but u are a park too so im ur fav student?  
**onefeel!:** what wld u teach in the first place???

 **j:** Sungjins a Park too and I bet u are not his favorite dongsaeng  
**j:** back me up bro my peace offering is at stake here  
**j:** the sacrifice will be WORTH IT

 **BOB:** …

 **onefeel!:** thats not fair!! how dyou beat dowoon in being best dongsaeng

 **BOB:** Best dongsaeng is  
**BOB:** Subjective

 **younghyun:** hey i could be hyung’s best dongsaeng too  
**younghyun:** don’t leave me out of the circle

 **BOB:** No you definitely aren’t  
**BOB:** Not once did I ever think of you as a best dongsaeng

 **younghyun:**  WHY  
**younghyun:** i trusted you  
**younghyun:** you brokoro my kokoro

 **BOB:** Even though I'm considered older  
**BOB:**  We were born in the same year

 **j:** HEllo?? back to topic pls

 **onefeel!:** I WILL NOT SUCCUMB TO UR SLAVERY

 **j:** dammit I had the ribbon all ready and everything

 **BOB:** Forgetting your research paper is your own fault, hyung  
**BOB:** Don’t drag Wonpil into it

 **j:** it isnt dragging if hes prof Parks favorite student

 **onefeel!:** it’s kidnapping!!

 **j:** no it’s nOT

 **BOB:** Alright kids, enough

 **j:** NO  
**j:** I AM NOT UR KID

 **drum:** on a scale of shag to shaggest  
**drum:** i m a shaggy

 **j:** .

 **younghyun:** .

 **onefeel!:** .

 **BOB:** .  
**BOB:** Suddenly?

 **j:** dude that was totally out of context

 **younghyun:** none of that made sense  
**younghyun:** tell me i’m not the only one

 **j:**  U are not the only one  
**j:** is that even english??

 **onefeel!:** what is a shaggy?  
**onefeeel!:** like scooby doo shaggy?

 **drum:** shag shagged shaggest shaggy

 **j:**  I did NOT understand a word he just typed  
**j:** are those even words??  
**j:** @younghyun my english bro whaddya think

 **younghyun:** no comment  
**younghyun:** i am scarred  
**younghyun:** what has become of the language

 **drum:** shag  
  
**drum:** shagged  
  
**drum:** shaggest  
  
**drum:** shaggy   


**j:** Are u a shaggy just bcs ur face is the example of it

 **onefeel!:** those are such unflattering pictures!! ( ﾟДﾟ)＜!!

 **younghyun:** i love it

 **drum:** i have one more  
**drum:** shaggedy   


**younghyun:** fuck

 **j:** I LOVE THIS  
**j:** KEEP IT COMING

 **younghyun:** fuck off

 **onefeel!:** i still don’t understand??  
**onefeel!:** what is a shaggy??

 **BOB:** I never once understood a single conversation we had

 **onefeel!:** what is a shaggedy???

 **drum:** a shagged tradegy

 **BOB:** I take it back  
**BOB:** @younghyun You're definitely my best dongsaeng

 

_BOB has left the chat_

 

 **drum:** thats a shaggedy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hyungs r constantly trying to protect precious child dowoon!! & the [ribbons](http://p.globalsources.com/IMAGES/PDT/BIG/938/B1079785938.jpg) jae was referring to are the one that act as the handles of a paper bag!
> 
> hiho!! 
> 
> ehe so this chapter is slightly shorter than usual!! but yknow pictures speak a thousand words (hopefully)  
> i hope u enjoyed this,, bcs i definitely enjoyed writing this HAHA also kudos to my brother and friends who gave me ideas for this chapter ♡＾▽＾♡
> 
> as always! if u enjoyed this chapter, leave a comment, let me know!! also, if anyone wants to contribute ideas for future chapters, y'all are vvvvvvvvvvvvVVVVVV welcome to leave me a comment as well, i am OPEN to all ideas!!
> 
> thankyou for reading!! i hope u all have a wonderful week ahead!!
> 
> //p.s so apparently shaggedy is actually a thing?? iM sorry i dont do a lot of research prior to writing


	6. get a room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, it's been a whole month HOLY SHIT
> 
> ***edited 11/12/2018

“hey."

wonpil lifts his head to see a messy mop of bleached hair in the door frame.

“hey yourself,” wonpil says as he stuffs the last bit of his clothes into his bag. he hears a hum from the taller.

his hyung leans against the door frame and crosses his arms, “need help?”

“i’m already done, hyung. maybe it’s time to chop off some of that fringe so you can actually see?” wonpil quirks an eyebrow teasingly.

jaehyung huffs. “you brat.” he combs his fringe back and actually takes a good look at the now bare room. “man, it looks so plain. your plaid sweaters gave this room more character than i expected.” a pillow comes flying in his direction and he barely manages to duck before getting whacked in the face.

“hah! miss—oof! yah!”

wonpil breaks into laughter seeing the pillow being thrown back unbeknownst to jaehyung. jae mouths a _fuck off_ before he stalks in the opposite direction of the room and wonpil tries his very best to stifle his laughter.

“which of you motherfu—”

“no vulgarities, park jaehyung!” at this, wonpil decides he can’t hold his laughter anymore and bursts out cackling.

jaehyung throws his arms in the air. “we are all grown adults, we are all consenti—OH COME ON.” he groans in exasperation when he sees younghyun’s two hands on either side of dowoon’s head, covering his ears. he raises an eyebrow at younghyun, who in turn shoots jaehyung a pointed stare. between younghyun’s hands, dowoon sits on the floor drinking his banana milk, blinking innocently at jaehyung.

“are you all done packing?” three pairs of eyes flicker to sungjin as he puts down the last box of packed items. he takes one look at jaehyung in his loose-fitting tee and messy hair, and younghyun’s very protective stance behind dowoon.

sungjin's eyebrow furrow in annoyance, “what the fuck is going on.”

younghyun seems to look more defensive than ever, if possible. “vulgarities hyung!”

“hyung, your palms are really warm, it’s making me sweat.”

younghyun looks down to where he’s still protectively cupping dowoon’s ears. “oh! sorry, dowoonie.”

“can’t ever get a day of peace,” sungjin mutters under his breath and then louder, “okay, i’m going to bring the car out.” immediately, everyone starts to scutter around the house, picking up large boxes and moving them out.

as the last of the items leave along with the fading sound of jaehyung’s and wonpil’s bickering, younghyun wraps his arms around the maknae’s torso and rests his chin atop of his head of fluffy hair.

“we don’t have shared rooms anymore in the new house,” younghyun pouts. “so we can’t cuddle anymore.” he sees dowoon’s neck flush red very quickly and chuckles.

“what cuddling? i’m like your personal bolster, it’s not cuddling.” dowoon retorts as younghyun lets go. the elder pokes at the younger’s flushed cheeks and teases, “do you actually want to cuddle, dowoon-ah?”

dowoon’s shy reply of “of course” is drowned out by sungjin screaming, " _kids! hurry the fuck down!",_ so he picks up his bag of personal belongings and heads out of the apartment with his hyung behind him.

when the pair finally gets into the car and sungjin starts to pull out of the parking lots, jaehyung whips out his phone.

“we’re moving to a new apartment!” he screams into his front camera and pans to the rest of them before bringing it back close to his face.

“let’s get it! woo!”

(there are also sounds of wonpil whooping away and echoing "lez ge dit lez ge dit" in the background. jaehyung decides to cut that out before putting the video on his twitter.)

 

***

 

the group of friends were moving into a new and bigger apartment (because sungjin is sick of having to appease wonpil and his biscuits). it was closer to the university as well, which meant that younghyun could catch his extra 10 minutes of sleep. rental was definitely more expensive, but the group decided to do more gigs and part-time jobs to help with the rent.

“the best part is that we’re getting our own rooms,” jaehyung chirps. “which is great for me, because i don’t have to witness any early morning, cavity-inducing cuddling,” eyes narrowing at kang younghyun and yoon dowoon.

“fuck off,” younghyun bites back.

jaehyung fake gasps. “oh dear me, what happened to you and vulgarities?”

“shut up.”

 

***

_j, younghyun_

 

 **j:** hey brain  
**j:** brain  
**j:** brain  
**j:** brain  
**j:** brain  
**j:** brain  
**j:** BRIAN FUCK

 **younghyun:** i’m sorry  
**younghyun:** who?

 

_younghyun changed his name to brain_

 

 **brain:** i only know a brain

 **j:** ..  
**j:** OKAY fine brain  
**j:** Wat were u doin with my best boi Dowoonz  
**j:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **brain:** oh wouldn’t you like to know (:

 **j:** No actually  
**j:** I dont

 **brain:** since you are so curious

 **j:** no I take it back

 **brain:** we were cuddling

 ** **j:****  NO **  
j:** GET A FUCKING ROOM

 **brain:** we all will get one  
**brain:** don’t worry

 **j:** U two can share a room so that we can have that one extra room as a practice room

 **brain:** that's not an entirely bad idea hM

 **j:** wait  
**j:** U’re actually thinking about it

 **brain:** no  
**brain:** i’m not

 **j:** Y u fking lying  
**j:** mmmOHMY GOD  
**j:** stop fuckinG lyiNg

 **brain:** ;^)

 **j:** THE AUDACITY

 

jaehyung sees younghyun smirking at him through the rear mirror and scowls.

“hey friends, i just remembered a really funny story!” wonpil chirps from the back. dowoon pokes his head out from the side.

“what is it?”

“remember that one camp i recently came back from? we were playing the game ‘big chicken, small kitchen’, and they were passing ‘small kitchen’.” he pauses and checks for everyone’s attention. “and when it got to my turn, i wanted to switch directions so i wanted to say big chicken—”

sungjin sighs, “i don’t want to hear this.” wonpil shushes him.

“but i screamed ‘jaehyung’ instead.”

he is met with silence, along with a very red jaehyung in the front. wonpil pouts and sinks back into his seat.

“that’s…. tragic.” younghyun offers just as jaehyung feels his phone buzz in his lap.

“a shaggedy.”

sungjin groans from behind the wheel. “oh for fuck’s sake, dowoon.” 

 

***

_brain, j_

 

 **brain:** GET A FUCKING ROOM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyho! it's been a good month since i last updated, i'm not dead, not yet, uni has shredded every last piece of my free time but is all good i'm still alive HAHA (not that anyone actually remembers) 
> 
> so!! i decided that chatfics are too hard to write alone so it'll b a mix from now on hehe also the events in this chapter were based off events that happened in real life, like the more recently moving and packing, and previously school camps!
> 
> as always, if you liked/enjoyed this chapter, do leave me a comment (or if yall would like to give some ideas, i'm open to them too) thankyou very much for reading!! have a great week ahead xo
> 
> p.s also if anyone doesnt know what "big chicken small kitchen" is, it's a rendition of the energizer/icebreaker game ["big fish small fish"](https://adirajan.wordpress.com/2013/05/03/energizer-big-fish-small-fish/)!
> 
> ***author's note [11/12/2018]  
> hi! thanks for reading till here, i know this is abrupt but this is the end of this fic. there were many thoughts to continue this but life caught up with me and i've kind of lost the motivation and the train of thought to write this :/  
> i do hope that you've had an enjoyable read, thank you for your support!
> 
> stan day6 :^)


End file.
